


and with ease

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Multi, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The first rule that was made when the three of them moved in together is that there are no sides of the bed, no space that’s particularly anyone’s.





	and with ease

**Author's Note:**

> "pov multiple" because it's basically three little vignettes set in the same universe with one from each of their povs. "sharing a bed" in this case means more like "there are more than two of us in this relationship and double beds are usually a two person thing" rather than the "there's only one bed" trope, if that wasn't obvious. whatever, apparently i just wanted to write domestic markjinson fluff ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The first rule that was made when the three of them moved in together is that there are no sides of the bed, no space that’s particularly anyone’s. It makes sense, Mark thinks: one person always being in the middle just wouldn’t be fair, and as nice as it is, he thinks it’d get too much for him after a while.

That isn’t to say that he doesn’t appreciate it when he has it: he sleeps the most of all three of them, and if he has nowhere to be, he sometimes feels like he could quite happily stay there all morning and more, cocooned in the duvet with his face pressed to a pillow. It’s even better when Jinyoung and Jackson are with him, and they’re a tangle of limbs as well as blankets.

There are days, though, as uncommon as they are, when Mark wakes up the earliest. If he’s on the end, he might slip out of bed and go to the kitchen, returning minutes later with green tea for Jackson and coffee for Jinyoung. Usually, at least one of them will have woken up in the time he’s been gone, the sound of cupboards being opened in the kitchen just loud enough to break through their sleep. If he’s in the middle, he just stays there, as still and as quiet as he can be (very), not wanting to disturb the others. He just waits until one of them wakes up, surprised to see him with his eyes open before them. This morning, that’s Jinyoung.

“Hi,” Mark says, and Jinyoung smiles, slowly but surely.

“Good morning, hyung.” He yawns into his hand and then leans in closer, close enough for Mark to kiss. It’s as soft as the pillows are beneath them, light and tender. Mark hums against Jinyoung’s mouth, and for a moment, he feels like he’s floating.

“Hey.” It’s only for a moment, though, because before they can even break apart, a sharp finger pokes the back of Mark’s shoulder. “Excuse me?”

Mark pulls away from Jinyoung and turns his head, and Jinyoung’s eyes follow: on Mark’s other side, Jackson’s looking at them. His voice is rough from sleep, and his hair is messy in what Mark thinks is the most perfect way, and his expression’s asking _without me?_

“Can’t go without being the centre of attention for one minute, can you?” Jinyoung teases, sly, and Mark just moves in to give Jackson what he wants, to kiss the pout off his face. Jackson sighs into it, and Mark does too when Jinyoung’s mouth presses to his neck, his breath hot, and like this, it takes no effort at all for Mark to sink into the easiest kind of bliss.

 

 

Jackson can’t lie: the nights he lives for are the ones he gets to spend between Mark and Jinyoung, the ones that make him feel the warmest and safest – the _calmest_ – he thinks he’ll ever be. That’s just the effect they seem to have on him, and he’s sure that being surrounded by that energy makes it easier to fall asleep. (He might sometimes pretend to make a big deal of it if doesn’t get his way about it, but really, just getting to fall asleep with them is enough.)

Of course, there are times when he can’t have that: times he arrives back at the apartment late into the night, when he’s been travelling for fencing and doesn’t want to pay for an extra night at a hotel. Sometimes, Jinyoung will be awake, the lamp on the nightstand at its lowest setting illuminating his face as he reads, but more often than not, both he and Mark are asleep. Jackson strips off his clothes and slips into bed as quietly as he can, into the space that’s been left for him, being as careful as he can so he doesn’t wake them up. (If Jinyoung’s still up reading, though, most probably straining his eyes in the dim light, Jackson shakes his head at him, hoping he looks stern, and points to the lamp. He gave up asking with words long ago: he’d thought that Mark could sleep through anything, but apparently, just Jackson whispering – admittedly, rather loudly – was somehow enough to wake him that one night, and Jackson _really_ doesn’t want a repeat of that, the one time he swore Mark might have actually tried to kill both of them had he been anything more than half-awake.)

The mornings after those nights, though, he finds himself pulled in between, and he lets himself relax as Jinyoung’s hand moves lower-lower-lower and Mark presses kisses to his chest, and – _yes._ This is everything that Jackson needs. (He’ll return the favour afterwards, of course – his mouth or his hand or whatever they want, _anything_ they want – but for now, this is for _him,_ to show how much he’s been missed.)

 

 

It happens rarely (Jackson won’t let it happen any more often than that, always insistent on getting up and actually doing something with his day), but sometimes, they agree to spend the whole day in bed. It’s pure _heaven_ is what it is, and Jinyoung especially thinks so when he’s the one in the middle, a warm body and a heart beating for him on either side. They’ll watch something or talk or fuck or simply just _be,_ enjoying each other’s company, not needing anything else. This time, Jinyoung _does_ find himself in the centre, smugly using it as a way to make the others be the ones to retrieve anything that isn’t in immediate reach from the bed. These days always seem to fly by, and before they know it, it’s evening, and sunset orange has started to filter in through the gaps in the blinds.

“We should eat soon,” Jackson says eventually, and then, before anyone else can speak, “Let’s get takeout,” and then again, “What do you want?”

Jinyoung says, “Chicken,” at the same time as Mark answers with “Pizza,” and Jackson just shrugs.

“Both,” he says simply, and that’s exactly how Jinyoung feels about the two of them, about Mark and Jackson. He looks between them now and smiles: he really, really can’t believe it sometimes, the fact that he has both of them, that he could be a part of something like this. Jinyoung never wants to imagine a life where either of Jackson or Mark didn’t come to Korea, even if it meant he still got to have the other one. It’s all of them being here that makes it what it is, that makes it so special.

They play rock-paper-scissors to decide who has to put on some clothes to answer the door when the food arrives, and after two rounds of all three of them playing differently, Jinyoung loses, two rocks to his scissors. Mark and Jackson let their rocks meet in the middle in a fist bump, and Jinyoung sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Better luck next time,” Jackson tells him with a smirk when Jinyoung’s pulling clothes on – sweats and what he’s pretty sure is one of Mark’s t-shirts, though he doesn’t care and neither does Mark – and Jinyoung glares at him, too hard and exaggerated for it to be serious. Mark laughs and Jackson shuffles closer to him, into what was Jinyoung’s spot, but Jinyoung doesn’t care about that, either. He knows he’ll be back there later.

They eat on the couch in the lounge, because Mark doesn’t like food in the bed unless it’s breakfast or a special occasion, the hum of the television background noise to some story that Jackson’s telling with his hands as well as words and Mark’s laughter and the occasional sharp comment from Jinyoung. It’s all so easy, and of course something like this should be, but something tells Jinyoung that it wouldn’t be quite like this if he was with anyone else.

(He ends up back in that same space on the mattress again when it’s time to go to bed for real, when they’ve all showered – regrettably, three people can’t fit in their shower as comfortably as they can in the bed, as many times as Jackson’s insisted they try – and again, it’s exactly where Jinyoung wants to be. Not just because he wants to sleep, or even because it’s (sometimes, at least) his preferred place on the bed, but because he’s with Mark and Jackson, and because there’s nothing, Jinyoung thinks, _nothing,_ that will ever be able to mean anything more.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, everyone - i can also be found on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
